Poison
by Onineko Hikari-chan
Summary: A strange woman appears on the soul society, and one captain doesn't survive the meeting. Who is the woman and which captain is it that doesn't see the moonlight anymore? first Bleach fic! No bashing, inspired by a dream I had.


Me: Helloo hello hello!

Takara: HI!!!

Me: Well well well, I had this really strange drem this night and I felt a sudden need to write a fic about it. Yes it's tragedy. I LOVE tragedy! Don't ask me why...

Takara: Why?

Me*glare*

Takara: Love you too sweetie! *blows a kiss to me*

Me: Anyway. I've just discovered Bleach and I really like it! Not more than my absolute favourite, but not at all far behind! I really love Hitsugaya! Not just the character, I loce his japanee seiyuu!

Takara: Yeah yeah, get on with it already!

Me: Okay okay... this is the remade verision, just so you know

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (neither do you) but I DO own my own character in this fic! (YOU DON'T OWN THIS ONE EITHER!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!)

**

* * *

**

Poison

Captain Hitsugaya Toshirou was outside, walking in the moonlight. He just felt like taking a walk and get some fresh and cold night air. He sat down on a high spot and turned his head to the moon. His hair was glistening in the moonlight and his piercing eyes seemed to glow.

Suddenly, he heard a strange sound behind him. He instantly grabbed Hyourinmaru and rose to his feet while turning around. He stood face to face with a girl. The girl had very very long black hair, white eyes, extremely long eyelashes and pointed ears. She wore three layers of shirts that releaved her stomach, a pair of white pants, a black belt and high black boots. She also wore a headband and a tatoo in the shape of a black rose was visable on her stomach.

"Who are you?" asked Hitsugaya and grabbed Hyorinmaru tighter. He recognized her, but he wasn't able to place her somewhere in particular in his memories.

"My name is Dokugai, remember me?"

He help back the urge to gasp.

"Dokugai... you..."

"Yes it's me, little Shiro. You sure haven't grown much. Meh, whatever. I was thinking of maybe, a revenge, for choosing that Matsumoto girl instead of me as your assistant-captain... you remember that?" she whispered and smirked. He backed away a few steps. Her spiritual pressure was huge! It was... greater than Byakuya's spiritual power! He remembered her alright, and he didn't like it.

_Flashback_

Matsumoto and Dokugai were standing next to eachother, leaning on the wall outside Yamamoto's room. Hitsugaya were in there, discussing with Yamamoto which one of them that should become his assistant-captain. Dokugai had a very confident smirk playing on her lips. She turned to Matsumoto.

"Now now Matsu, don't worry. You'll be a great 3rd seat"

"Oh yeah? After who? I hope you aren't talking about yourself"

"You stupid bitch! Of course I'm talking about me!"

"Oh really? You wouldn't even be strong enough to become a 7th seat!"

They were now standing face to face, glaring at eachother.

"Oh, wouldn't I? Then how come I'm here right now?"

"You know what? That's confusing for me as well!"

"Why you huge mass of talking boobs!"

"You childish little snake!"

"Cow!"

"Crow!"

"Stop it!"

They immideately shut up and turned towards the voice of their captain. He was standing there next to yamamoto with his arms crossed. Matsumoto bowed and so did Dokugai.

"What are you two fighting over this time? You're alaways like this..." Toushiro sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing important sir" they said at the same time and glared at eachother.

"Anyway, I've decided"

They looked at him, a bit to close for his comfort. He cleared his throat and they backed off.

"Matsumoto is my new assistant-captain"

Dokugai made a face that resembeled a fish very good while Matsumoto almost shone of happiness and because she was so proud.

"B-b-b-but captain! Why?" asked Dokugai shocked.

"Because she hasn't got the ruling obsession like you have. You are way too greedy. You are strong but I can't give you a higher rank as long as you don't change yourself"

She didn't know what to say. She felt how she was filled with hatred, glared at all of them and then stormed off.

"I am no longer a soul reaper. You are going to regret this! You hear that?!" she roared before she left without a trace.(A.U: I don't know how they pick out the captains and the assisntat-captains yet... I'm still learning XD)

_End of flashback_

Toushiro backed away a little more. Her reiatsu was crazy!

"Now now, don't go away... I haven't killed you yet, have I?" she asked and stopped.

"What do you gain by killing me?" Toushiro asked still shocked by her reiatsu.

"I get my revenge! And then , when you're finally gone, I can take care of that stupid bitch Matsumoto and then I'll defeat all of the other captains! And once I've done that, the whole seiritei is going to be ruled by me!" she roared before running over to him with four daggers in each hand. Toshirou managed to duck away, but he got scratched by one of them. The scratch was hurting like hell! It was a small wound, but it hurted so much that he sank to his knees.

"You... what is this?" he asked, grabbing his shoulder, where she had hit him.

"Well, just a little poison, don't worry, this'll be over soon..." she said, smirked and rose her right hand, ready to throw her daggers. But this time, Hitsugaya had time to react. He jumped away totaly from the attack and rose his sword.

"REIGN OVER THE FROSTED HEAVENS, HYOURINMARU!" he roared and the dragon appeared. (( A.U: Everyone translates that sentence in different ways. I chose the one I like the best))

"Not bad, Shiro" she shrugged and laughed. "But it'll take more than just some water and ice to take me out!" she yelled and ran over to him and took of into the air. He sent Hyorinmaru after her, but she was to fast! One time he managed to get her though. He managed to freeze her left arm off. She screamed and stared at him with furious eyes.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!!" she yelled and threw a dagger that aimed for his heart. He did the only thing that he could think of. He used his bankai.

"Bankai, DAIGUREN HYOURINMARU!!"

He preotected himself with one of the ice wings, but something strange happened. When the dagger got stuck in the ice, something green started to spread trhough the ice. After a short while, the ice melted where the green thing touched it. Hitsugaya tried to make more ice, but he couldn't.

"Damn you! Is this more of your poison?!" he roared while trying to keep himself in the air, a task that was getting harder and harder. The scratch in his shoulder had slowly become a quite big wound and was bleeding badly. He knew that he had to settle this quick, or else he'd die! He tried to get her more and more with the ice. The fight went on a few more minutes and both of them were panting heavily when the alarm sounded.

'Heh, I guess that Matsumoto felt the spiritual pressure of my bankai. I'm glad that I chose her as my assistant captain instead of this crazy... thing' Hitsugaya thought and grinned. He got interuppted in his thoughts by Dokugai who was heading for him with her daggers ready. He turned to her and flew straight at her. It was like a chicken-race, exept that no one got out of the way. Dokugai was the first one to fall. She had a deep gash in her chest. Or in fact, it went from over her left ear to her right hip. Ice was creating fast in the wound.

"Damn... heh... well, at least I'm not... going a...lone" she whispered before the darkness got her and she exploded in a huge mass of ice. But she was right, she didn't go alone. Hitsugaya had felt a piercing pain in his chest when they clashed together in the middle. He looked down at his chest, and his guess had been right. The dagger had hit him, right in the chest. He tried to walk towards the soul society, but everything, inccluding his legs were getting numb. He was concentraring on his feet. Right-left-right-left-right-..left...-right...-...left...

He could feel how he unwillingly slowed down. He struggeled to resist the darkness that came closer and closer.

"HITSUGAYA-TAICHO!!"

He managed to lift his head to look at the people running for him. In the front, his beloved assistant-captain Matsumoto, and next to her was his precious childhood-friend Hinamori. He smiled and then sank to his knees before falling flat on his stomach. More people was screaming now and they came closer and closer. His head was put in someone's lap and someone's hands were clenched around his. He managed to open his eyes and look at the one that had his head in her/his lap. It was Hinamori. He felt something cold and wet hit his forehead.

"Are you crying Hinamori...?" he forced out. He ws so tired. The person holding his hands were screaming "SOMEONE GET CAPTAIN UNOHANA!!". The hands were shaking and he recognized the voice.

"It is going to be okay Matsumoto... I'm... just a little tired... I'll be fine..."

He heard a voice that seemed to be very far away that called "let me though! LET ME THOUGH!" and a third person kneeled by him. He was barely able to feel anything that she did to him, he was almost totally numb now.

"Well? Is he going to be okay?" he heard Matsumoto ask. Unohana must've shaken her head because Hinamori started to cry even more and Matsumoto was mumbling "no...no..."

"It is a poison that I've never heard about" he heard, but it was weak. Ot was getting hard to breathe. Anyway, he took a deep breath, as deep as he could.

"Matsumoto... I'm sorry for always screaming at you... I want you to be the next captain... please? It has been an honour to... have an assistant captain like you... thank you"

He could hear her sobs. He turned to Hinamori. Huge black spots were covering his vision. He knew that he didn't have much time left.

"Hinamori... thank you for... always being there with... me... if... it's not too much to ask, I would like you to be Matsumoto's assistant captain..."

She cried even harder. Then he turned to Unohana.

"Thank you for... trying... the person who did this to me... lies over... there... on the hill..."

"Hush, don't bother, we will take care of it..."

"Good... it's getting dark..."

He barely heard the sobs now.

"Good bye..." he breathed out before he closed his eyes. His last breath. He couldn't hear the screams of agony and sorrow around him, he couldn't feel how they lifted up his upper body in a hug, he couldn't feel the other's tears on his face, he couldn't hear the whisper of the wind that played with his white hair nor feel the light tough of the moonlight on his face. Hitsugaya Toshirou was no more and the ice never returned to the Soul society.

* * *

Me: *cries*

Takara: *cries*

Me: That was sad!

Takara: Yea, why do you always write horrible, sad things?

Me: Because I like it!

Takara: ... no comments...

Me: Please R&R!! I love you if you do! And the little review button does that to... he needs exercise!


End file.
